Naruto: Reverse of Arcadia
by zero02
Summary: Naruto just won the 4th Great Shinobi war. He was the only one left and with the Rinnegan Naruto goes to another dimension. On his way he gained knowledge of the dueling world along with a dueling Deck. He wakes up in Satelite, and becomes part of Team Satisfaction. He then has a strange dream of the Spirit World, and Sayer captures and mind controls him. This is Naruto's Story
1. Decklist

Naruto and Yugioh 5ds Crossover Naruto's Decklists

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM YUGIOH NOR NARUTO (Except for the few cards I made)

This is the only Disclaimer I will put out... :D

AN: This uses some anime effects, and its based on anime and yugioh 2010: Reverse of Arcadia

**Supplied Deck (Sayer is a Cheap (Pardon my Language) Ass)**

_**Extra Deck (3)**_

1x Thought Ruler Archfiend

1x Magical Android

1x Psychic Lifetrancer

_**Lvl 5-6 (4)**_

1x Majestic Mech - Ohka

1x Mobius the Frost Monarch

1x Power Invader

1x Jinzo

_**Lvl 1-4 (16)**_

1x Genex Controller

2x Psychic Snail

2x Genex Neutron

2x Telekinetic Shocker

2x Genex Turbine

2x Mystic Tomato

2x Krebons

1x Sangan

1x Old Vindictive Magician

1x Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter

_**Spells (13)**_

1x Back to Square One

1x Big Bang Shot

1x Fissure

1x Gold Sarcophagus

1x Monster Reincarnation

1x Mystic Space Typhoon

1x Mystik Wok

1x Psychic Sword

2x Rush Recklessly

1x Shield Crush

2x Twister

_**Traps (7)**_

1x Dust Tornado

1x Magic Jammer

1x Nightmare Wheel

1x Skill Successor

2x Threatening Roar

1x Trap Jammer

**Normal Deck (Mostly Spellcaster/Dragon) (60 Cards + 10 Extra) (Land Deck)**

_**Extra Deck (10 cards):**_

Nine-Tailed Fox (Level 12-Synchro)

Trident Dragion (Level 10-Synchro)

Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Level 9-Synchro)

Protector of Life (Level 8-Synchro)

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Rank 8-Xyz)

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (Rank 8-Xyz)

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Rank 3-Xyz)

Thunder End Dragon (Rank 8-Xyz)

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Level 12-Fusion)

The Shinigami Lord of all Death (Level 12-Fusion)

_**Monsters (36 Cards):**_

_**1 - 4 (18 cards):**_

2x The White Stone of Legend (Level 1-Tuner)

2x Delta Flyer (Level 3-Tuner)

2x Gemini Elf (Level 4)

2x Luster Dragon (Level 4)

3x Masked Dragon (Level 3)

1x Magician of Faith (Level 1)

2x Armed Dragon Lv 3 (Level 3)

2x Breaker the Magical Warrior (Level 4)

2x Nine-Tails Container (Level 4/Tuner)

_**5 - 6 (8 Cards):**_

2x Armed Dragon Lv 5 (Level 5)

1x Dark Magician Girl (Level 6)

2x Prime Material Dragon (Level 6)

1x The Tricky (Level 5)

1x Des Volstgalph (Level 6)

1x White-Horned Dragon (Level 6)

_**7+ (12 Cards):**_

3x Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Level 8)

2x Dark Magician (Level 7)

1x Obelisk the Tormentor (Level 10)

1x Slifer the Sky Dragon (Level 10)

1x Winged Dragon of Ra (Level 10)

2x Reaper's Apprentice (Level 8)

1x Armed Dragon Lv 7 (Level 7)

1x Armed Dragon Lv 10 (Level 10)

_**Spells (12 Cards):**_

1x Future Fusion (Anime Effect) (No annoying me)

3x Polymerization

2x Defusion

1x Fusion Recovery

1x Summoner's Art

2x Ancient Rules

1x Magical Dimension

1x Tricky Spell 4

_**Traps (10 Cards):**_

2x Sakuretsu Armor

1x Mirror Force

1x Negate Attack

1x Magician's Circle (my own eff 3000 or less... too lazy to change card)

2x Photon Current

2x Draining Shield

1x Wrath of the Demons

_**Normal Deck (Mostly Spellcaster/Dragon) (60 Cards + 10 Extra) (Turbo Deck)**_

_**Extra Deck (10 cards):**_

Nine-Tailed Fox (Level 12-Synchro): ( . )

Trident Dragion (Level 10-Synchro)

Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Level 9-Synchro)

Protector of Life (Level 8-Synchro):

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Rank 8-Xyz)

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (Rank 8-Xyz)

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Rank 3-Xyz)

Thunder End Dragon (Rank 8-Xyz)

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Level 12-Fusion)

The Shinigami Lord of all Death (Level 12-Fusion):

( . )

**Monsters (36 Cards):**

_**1 - 4 (18 cards):**_

2x The White Stone of Legend (Level 1-Tuner)

2x Delta Flyer (Level 3-Tuner)

2x Gemini Elf (Level 4)

2x Luster Dragon (Level 4)

3x Masked Dragon (Level 3)

1x Magician of Faith (Level 1)

2x Armed Dragon Lv 3 (Level 3)

2x Breaker the Magical Warrior (Level 4)

2x Nine-Tails Container (Level 4/Tuner):

( . )

_**5 - 6 (8 Cards):**_

2x Armed Dragon Lv 5 (Level 5)

1x Dark Magician Girl (Level 6)

2x Prime Material Dragon (Level 6)

1x The Tricky (Level 5)

1x Des Volstgalph (Level 6)

1x White-Horned Dragon (Level 6)

_**7+ (12 Cards):**_

3x Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Level 8)

2x Dark Magician (Level 7)

1x Obelisk the Tormentor (Level 10)

1x Slifer the Sky Dragon (Level 10)

1x Winged Dragon of Ra (Level 10)

2x Reaper's Apprentice (Level 8)

1x Armed Dragon Lv 7 (Level 7)

1x Armed Dragon Lv 10 (Level 10)

_**Speed Spells (12 Cards):**_

1x Speed Spell - The End of the Storm (10+ Speed Counters)

3x Speed Spell - Speed Fusion (4+ Speed Counters)

2x Speed Spell - De-Fusion (Remove 2 Speed Counters)

1x Speed Spell - Double Summon (2+ Speed Counters)

1x Speed Spell - Zero Reverse (Anime Effect) (3+ Speed Counters)

2x Speed Spell - Ancient Rules (2+ Speed Counters)

1x Speed Spell - Monster Reborn (Remove 10 Speed Counters)

1x Speed Spell - Summoner's Art (3+ Speed Counters)

_**Traps (10 Cards):**_

2x Sakuretsu Armor

1x Mirror Force

1x Negate Attack

1x Magician's Circle

2x Photon Current

2x Draining Shield

1x Wrath of the Demons ( . )

_I put the Xyz in yes so what, it will help for when i get to the point of the Meklords if i get to that._

_Well the ones with links are my creations, the one with anime effect is the only card i like anime effect on. As for speed spells you will know when they are used if they are the anime ones or not..._

_I will try an update the actual prolouge chapter in sometime soon once I have written it out and a friend beta's the chapter. As for anything else I am happy to read any reviews you give..._

_PEACE OUT TILL LATER :D_


	2. Prologue: Memories Fragmented

_**Prologue: Naruto's Memories and Captured**_

"Talking" - Normal Characters

_"Talking" - Flashback Normal Characters, Duel Spirits_

**"Talking" - Kyuubi, Announcer, Demonic Presences...**

_**'Thinking' - Kyuubi, Announcer, Demonic Presences...**_

_'Thinking' - Normal Characters_

'Thinking' - Flashback Normal Characters, Duel Spirits...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Naruto: Reverse of Arcadia /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Please give me you honest opinions :D ENJOY!

_**Sayer's POV**_

I am in my lab with a child that said he heard the spirits and my assitant said, "Sir, the subject is going under." "Tch, well increase mind control rates." "Right away."

**Flash Back 4 years ago (Elemental Nations after everyone is dead...) Naruto is 15**

_**Naruto's POV**_

_I am walking down the road of the Konohagakure once more and think, _'Why did it have to be like this, I am alone with nothing left to protect.' _Then Kurama talked to me __**"Kit, I can help you, if you use your Rinnegan along with my power I can send you to another Dimension that I know of and you can help protect it."**_

_"What are you sure, what do you get of this, as I know with you involved nothing is free" I said to the fox, and he replied, __**"Naruto. . . I get to be free somewhat and will stand by your side as a spiritual guide in this world. I will give you cards that don't exist yet in this dimension to help you save it."**__ I then think 'Hmm...On one hand I can stay here and do nothing the rest my life, or take the offer and have another adventure... oh who am I kidding let's do this.' "Alright Kurama let's do this," I say. __**"Kit this will hurt. KITSUNE ART: WORLD TRANSFER!" **__"What the hell!"_

**Flash Back end**

I regain consciousness for a few moments a fade into another dream...

**Flash Back 4 years ago (Satelite 1 mile from Matha's house) Naruto & Team Satifaction are 15**

_I fell out of the sky and dropped 5 feet with a Duel Disk on my arm, and a Deck case in my hand, "Ah, damn that hurt... Kurama you are a bastard" I say. "I told you it would hurt Kit." Kurama says standing beside me in all of his duel spirit form._

_"Right well where are we anyways" I ask confused. "This is the Satelite sector, and are you ok there?" an unknown voice said behind me. I turn and say, "Yeah, I am fine and I am Naruto Namikaze by the way. And you are?" He smirks and says, "I am Yusei Fudo," he noticed my Duel Disk and asks, "your a duelist then?" I say, "Yeah, I am and was wondering if there was anyway I could have some duel action?"_

_Yusei smirks, "Follow me to my groups hangout."_

_"Alright then," Naruto states excited._

_10 minutes later, (Abandoned 3 story building [Satisfaction HQ])_

_Yusei and I arrived at an abandoned building and he leads me up to the top floor where three guys were waiting on Yusei, the one with Orange hair then said, "What took so long Yusei, and who's the guy behind you." The other two look at me as well and Yusei answers, "This Crow, is Naruto, and he is wondering on a way to get some action so I brought him here thinking he could join the team." Then the one with the pale Blonde hair says, "Can he duel well?" The Blue haired guy then says, "If he can beat Jack or Crow he can join, if he loses he has to go."_

_I say then, "So Yusei who is the leader?" Yusei replied with, "Kallin the blue haired one is the group leader, and are you going to duel Crow, or Jack." I say, "I take on Crow, he looks like an interesting fellow."_

_Then the five of us head outside and Crow and I started up:_

_"DUEL" shouted Crow and myself _

_**DUEL MODE SET ON (POV WILL BE AUTHOR's FOR ALL DUELS)**_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_Naruto - 4000_

_Crow - 4000_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_"I'll go first, Draw," said Crow._

_**Crow's hand:**__ Blackwing - Bora the Spear, Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind, Black Whirlwind, Call of the Haunted, Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn, Trap Stun_

_"First, I will play the continuous spell Black Whirlwind."_

_"So, you play a Blackwing deck then huh Crow, that suits your name," Naruto said._

_"You think so well next I summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear in Attack mode, and Black Whirlwind's Effect, I add one copy of Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North to my hand, and i now Special summon my Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind in Attack as well since I have a Blackwing on my field." Crow stated._

_"Dang," Naruto said._

_"I play 1 card Face down and end my turn," Crow said._

_Crow's Hand: 3 cards._

_Crow's monsters: Gale the Whirlwind (Atk: 1300), and Bora the Spear (Atk: 1700)_

_Crow's Spell/Traps: 1 facedown(Call of the Haunted), Black Whirlwind_

_"Draw," Naruto says._

_'Awesome hand, Crow you are in trouble.' Naruto thought._

_**Naruto's Hand:**__Future Fusion, De-fusion, Luster Dragon, Masked Dragon, _Reaper's Apprentice, Magician's_ Circle..._

_"Crow you played your spell, I will play mine, I Activate Future Fusion, By sending cards in my deck to the grave I get what they would have made. I send three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to my grave. Now Come on out Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Naruto proudly stated._

_'O.O' was everyones looks except Naruto and Kurama._

_Kurama was laughing._

_"What the hell," Crow cried._

_"This turn my monsters can't attack, but he is sticking around I play De-fusion, returning Ultimate Dragon back and call 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons onto the field." I stated with enthusism._

_Field: Blue-Eyes White Dragon x 3 (Atk: 3000 x3)_

_"Next I play 1 facedown and set a monster and end my turn." Naruto smiled._

_Naruto's Hand: 2 cards_

_Naruto's Monsters: Blue-Eyes White Dragon x 3 (Atk: 3000 x3), set (Masked Dragon)._

_Naruto's Spell/Trap: Magician's Circle_

_"Okay my turn Draw."_

_**Crow's Hand:**__ Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn, Trap Stun, Mystical Space Typhoon, Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North._

_"I Start by activating my Mystical Space Typhoon to rid the field of your face down." Crow says._

_"That's fine with me," Naruto states calmly._

_"Next I use Gale the Whirlwind's effect to cut one of your Blue-Eyes' attack in half."_

_"Now, I tune my Level 4 Bora the Spear, with Level 3 Gale the Wirlwind in order to synchro summon my Blackwing - Armor Master," Crow annouces._

_Armor Master (Level 7: Syncrho) Atk: 2500_

_"..." Naruto says._

_"Lets go, Armor Master Destroy his weakened Blue-Eyes"_

_2500 - 1500 = 1000_

_Naruto - 3000_

_Crow - 4000_

_"That's it for my turn." Crow says._

_Crow's Hand: 3_

_Naruto's Hand: 2_

_Crow's Field: Blackwing - Armor Master (Can't be destroyed in battle), along with Black Whirlwind, plus set (Call of the haunted)_

_Naruto's Field: Blue-Eyes x2 (Atk: 3000 x2), set (Masked Dragon)._

_"Right I Draw," Naruto says._

_Naruto's Hand: Reaper's Apprentice, Luster Dragon, The Tricky_

_"Alright, since I have 2 Light monsters with the same name on my field I special Summon my Reaper's Apprentice in Attack mode," Naruto says, continuing on he adds, "Normally, I wouldn't be able to harm you, but I can I am taking you down I Overlay my Reaper's Apprentice, and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in order to Xyz Summon this: Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Naruto yells._

_"What the hell is that thing," Crow asked shocked._

_"This will be the instrument of your defeat, because I start by using my Apprentice's effect, when he is used as a material for any kind of summoning, half of the other monster's attack points used in the summoning materials will be added to the summoned monster so my new dragon gets an extra 1500 point boost"_

_Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon Atk: 4500_

_"Crow this is the end for you, because in the beginning of the battle phase I can remove one of the material from my monster to negate all other monster effects on the field." Naruto states calmly._

_"Then that means my Blackwing is going to . . ."_

_"Right he is going down, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon Destroy his Blackwing Burst Mayhem Blast,"_

_4500 - 2500 = 2000_

_"On top of that Blue-Eye Attacks you directly for game"_

_2000 - 3000 = ... 0_

_Crow - 0_

_Naruto - 3000_

_**DUEL MODE COMPLETE: WINNER NARUTO**_

_**POV Naruto :D**_

_"That was a good duel Crow," I say happily._

_"Well I guess that means your in," Kallin says coming up to us._

_"That was great match, I hope I can face you again sometime," Crow states._

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

_**Time skip 4 years later (day Sayer captures and after Kallin is taken to prison)**_

_I had fun in Team Satisfaction, but last night I had a weird dream, and I heard something about helping somebody save the spirit realm. When I told Crow, he said I was acting crazy, say there was no Spirit world, then a guy came up behind me and said that I wasn't crazy, and then did something to me... . . . ._

_**Flashback Interrupted and ended...**_

**POV Naruto (Under mind control, but also memory fragmented, only remembers name atm)**

I woke up, but I felt like something was missing, then Sayer led me to the room I would be staying in.

Sayer then said, "Well this is where you will be staying, but be ready, you have training in the morning."

I nod acknowledging the fact of training.

And went to sleep after Sayer left for the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Well thats it for now... I am not sure how well this is but i try...**_

_**please review. and tell me how I did before I continue.**_

_**:D PEACE OUT!**_


	3. Duel, Crimson Dragon and Spirit World

"Talking" - Normal Characters

_"Talking" - Flashback Normal Characters, Duel Spirits_

**"Talking" - Kyuubi, Announcer, Demonic Presences...**

_**'Thinking' - Kyuubi, Announcer, Demonic Presences...**_

_'Thinking' - Normal Characters_

**'Thinking' - Flashback Normal Characters, Duel Spirits...**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Naruto: Reverse of Arcadia /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Please give me your honest opinions :D ENJOY!_

_**Author's POV**_

Naruto got up at 6:45am to get ready for training that Sayer mentioned last night before he went to bed.

He met up with the other two new guys Okita and Liquid, who were also heading out to the training grounds so Naruto and Liquid went over to the Practice arena where they had to complete 3 Duel puzzles to test knowledge, then when Naruto was done he was sent over to the test track where he had to complete the course in 1 minute 30 seconds.

After that when he and Okita were heading back to the Arcadia Movement they ran into Yusei, which triggered something in Naruto's mind, 'What's going on here, I know this guy from somewhere, and he knows my name, but I don't remember him, what is going on here...'. Naruto went unconscious and Okita asked, "Naruto, are you there, are you okay." Sayer came in and told Okita to return to the Movement with Naruto and told him to have him brought to his room to rest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 6 Hours Later (5:15 pm) /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Sayer's POV**_

I walked down the hall to Naruto's room after I retrieved Okita and Liquid, along with Akiza.

I knocked and entered, when Okita, Liquid and Akiza entered, I went to say, "Naruto, Liquid, Okita, you three have a mission in a week when the Fortune Cup goes on and that is to find entrance and be back up there for Akiza who has been invited to the tournament. Now for the next few days you have off. But, Naruto can you come with myself and Akiza for some practice for a bit."

Naruto nodded, and we left for Sayer's office. Once there we were told to duel.

**DUEL MODE ACTIVATED**

**Naruto - 4000 Akiza - 4000**

**Naruto's Hand: Genex Controller, Jinzo, Psychic Snail, Mystical Space Typhoon, Magic Jammer**

**Akiza's Hand: Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, Twilight Rose Knight, Black Garden, Rose Flame, Synchro Back**

"I Draw." Naruto says. **Card drawn: Majestic Mech - Ohka.**

"I set two cards facedown, and set one monster."

**Set: Mystical Space Typhoon, Magic Jammer**

**Monster: Psychic Snail (Def: 1 200)**

"Draw," Akiza says. **Drawn: Seed of Deception.**

"I play the Field Spell Black Garden."

"No, you won't, I activate the Quick-play Magic Jammer, and discard one card to negate the activation of your field spell." Naruto stated.

"Well then I play 2 facedowns, and Summon Twilight Rose Knight in Atk mode," Twilight Rose Knight ATK: 1 000, "and I attack your facedown," Akiza states. Naruto then says, "Sorry, but you hit my Psychic Snail which means you take 200 damage."

**Naruto - 4000 Akiza - 3800**

"I end my turn."

**Naruto's Hand: Genex Controller, Jinzo, Psychic Snail, Majestic Mech - Ohka**

**Akiza's Hand: Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, Seed of Deception**

**Akiza's Field:**

**S/T zones: Rose Flame (set middle), Synchro Back (set right of mid)**

**Monsters: Twilight Rose Knight (Atk: 1000)**

**Naruto's Field:**

**S/T zones: Mystical Space Typhoon (set)**

**Monsters: Psychic Snail (Def: 1200)**

"I Draw," Naruto says. **Drawn: Fissure.**

"I activate Fissure and Destroy your knight, and then i activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy the card in front of you." Card Destroyed: Rose Flame

"Now I sacrifice my Snail for my Jinzo, and his effect destroys all traps on the field."

**Akiza's Field:**

**S/T zones: N/A**

**Monsters: N/A**

**Naruto's Field:**

**S/T zones: N/A**

**Monsters: Jinzo (Atk: 2400)**

"Jinzo attack her." Naruto says.

**Naruto - 4000 Akiza - 1400**

"Your up."

"Draw." Akiza States. **Drawn: Mark of the Rose.**

"By removing my Twilight Rose Knight, I activate this, my Mark of the Rose and take your Jinzo for myself, and attack you." Akiza says.

Naruto is thrown back and hit the statue in Sayer's office.

**Naruto - 1600 Akiza - 1400**

"This match is over you two." Sayer says.

**DUEL MODE TERMINATED REGISTERS AS A DRAW**

_**Naruto's POV**_

I feel lots of pain in my back, and hear a voice, **"Kit, are you okay. Come on kit speak with me." **_'Whose there!'_ Naruto thought, and the mind control is starting to wear off. **"Kit, its me Kura . . ."** _'Kura?' _Naruto collapses unconscious. Sayer runs over to him and brings him back to his room, he also tells Akiza to rest up and be ready.

Sayer when he also reinforces the Mind control when he brought Naruto back to his room for resting.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 1 Week Later /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Naruto's POV**_

I spent most of the week resting from what happened when Akiza shot me into a statue.

Now Liquid, Okita and myself are heading to the Fortune Cup, and are awaiting orders. When we went into the main hall, we saw Sayer bringing Akiza away and told us to stall. Liquid, Okita, and myself took down the three goons that were coming and then Okita and Liquid left.

I heard a noise outside and went to see what it was. A Crimson Dragon appeared out of nowhere and I felt myself being tugged and saw Yusei and Jack Duelling, "Akiza, and this is, ... " Naruto asked. "I am Luna," Luna said. "Well I am Naruto, um question why am I here if I am not a signer?" Naruto asked now free of the Brain control. "That is a good question, what's that up ahead on the left," Akiza asked. Naruto looked and a said while shocked, "That's the Satellite Sector, but what's that symbol."

Then when Yusei defeated Jack, and the vision ended.

I slowly walked back to the movement and fell unconscious.

Then since I couldn't be controlled any longer, he put me into a prison type of cell, and I went into a deep sleep like state.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Spirit World /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where am I," Naruto says.

"**You are in the Spirit world Kit." Kurama says, while standing next to Naruto.**

"Wah, Kurama, wait my memories, they're back." **"That they are, I made it so when the mind control the that man Sayer put on you wore off you would get them, and your abilities back." **"Well thanks, now should we get moving like to a town or something." **"Yup, nearest town is 5 minutes Northeast of here via tree route." **So Kurama and I jumped into the trees on our way to the town to see what's going on right now.

**END For now...**

_**Well next Time, The Spirit World and the Escape from the Arcadia.**_

_**Please Review this... :D**_


	4. A Rescue, A Tag Match, and Appearance

"Talking" - Normal Characters

_"Talking" - Flashback Normal Characters, Duel Spirits_

**"Talking" - Kyuubi, Announcer, Demonic Presences...**

_**'Thinking' - Kyuubi, Announcer, Demonic Presences...**_

_'Thinking' - Normal Characters_

'Thinking' - Flashback Normal Characters, Duel Spirits...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Naruto: Reverse of Arcadia /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Please give me your honest opinions :D ENJOY!

_**Author's POV**_

Naruto and Kurama walked into town and Naruto asks, "Is it supposed to be so desserted?"

A new voice came and answers from behind, "No, most of the monster spirits were captured and turned to stone."

Naruto turns and asks, "Who are you?"

"I am Torunka, and I need your help to get the other human here, by the way what is your name human?" Torunka pointing his staff at Naruto.

Naruto looked to Kurama who nodded, and says, "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, this is Kurama. Now who is this other human in the Spirit World?"

"The other human is Luna, now we have to hide the monkeys are coming now!"

Naruto looked, sees the monkeys and then, grabs Torunka and says, "Kurama Roof now."

Kurama nods, and Naruto and Kurama disappear from view.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay, now where is Luna?" Naruto asks.

"That castle over there in this distance." Torunka says pointing to a castle North of the village.

"Get on Kurama then Torunka, we will sneak in so stay quiet or you wait here with Kruama." Naruto said.

"I am coming," Torunka said.

20 minutes later Kurama and Naruto are walking up the walls into the western wing, ironically right outside of Luna's room.

"Someone's coming, and the door is locked. **Wind Style: Air Key**" Naruto said. The door unlocks, and the three of them enter.

"Torunka, Naruto is that the you." Luna says.

"Hey Luna, fancy meeting you here," Naruto says sheepishly while rubbing the back on his head. Then continues to say, "This is my partner Kurama," Kurama nods at this.

Luna then says, "Well are we gonna go."

Kurama looks at Naruto, who grins and says, "Lets go, we need to move."

Then 2 monkey soldiers came in, "EEK, Whats another human doing here."

"Well I didn't want to do this but, **Medical Art: Knockout Gas**" Kurama wrapped his tails around Torunka's and Luna's Faces, grabbed Naruto and ran out the way they came in.

45 minutes later they are in a forrest and Luna says, "That is not normal. How did you spit Gas out of your mouth."

"Luna, I am not originally from this universe. I have no intention to return to my previous world though." Naruto says solemnly.

"But, why?" Torunka asks.

**"Because the world we came from is dead." Kurama says.**

"Dead, how?" Luna asks.

**"War." Kurama says.**

"I don't need to go back, on another note where are we going." Naruto says wanting to get off the subject.

Torunka speaks up saying, "We are going to find Regulus and then return you to the human world."

10 minutes of wandering the forrest they found Regulus.

**"Who are you filthy dogs." Regulus growls.**

Naruto does not even speak, instead he notices the minus staff on Regulus' leg and thought '**Wind Style: Grand Air Cutter**'

He dashed at Regulus and disappeared. When he reappeared the minus staff on Regulus' leg shattered.

Regulus is good now, and Luna tells Naruto the she is in the Arcadia Movement building being held captive.

"Alright, I'll come and get you and your brother, then we will escape." Naruto says.

Naruto and Luna disappear in a flash of light.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Human World \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Naruto's POV**_

When I got up, I decided to quickly change out of the movement outfit and back into the outfit i wore when i got here (AN: Looks like Minato, Check Profile) and then broke the locked door. Though until I get Kurama's card I cant really talk with him... I went into Sage mode to find Luna and Leo, but I also found Yusei.

I met up with Yusei and tell him how i was brain washed by Sayer, and then asked, "Yusei, do you got my deck or do I have to go to Satellite." Then Yusei smiled, and tossed me my deck, "Crow told me to take it saying I would probably see you here."

I told him I would get the twins and he goes ahead. He gave me a spare key card to use the elevator.

5 minutes later I found and got Leo and Luna from there rooms and was bringing them out when we heard a noise.

We went and found it was to hooded figures and Akiza.

"Akiza, are you okay." I ask.

"No, these two are here to destroy the movement, and the one on the right said she killed Sayer." She exclaimed.

"I see, well then if you two are going to duel then we will tag duel. Akiza and myself vs. you two, Miss Carly and Miss Misty." Naruto states.

Akiza nods, and then Carly said, "It is time to begin then,"

_**DUEL MODE ACTIVATED Switching to Author POV**_  
(AN: I WILL MOSTLY USE ANIME EFFECTS WITH ALL OTHER DECKS OTHER THAN NARUTO'S WHO I HAVE PRESET IN THE DECKLIST.) (AN: In this 2 on 2 nobody can attack in their first move regardless.)

**Akiza - 4000 Naruto - 4000**

**Carly - 4000 Misty - 4000**

**Akiza's Hand: Thorn of Malice, Witch of the Black Rose, Evil Thorn, Urgent Tuning, Phantom Destruction**

**/\/\/**

**Naruto's Hand: Dark Magician, Winged Dragon of Ra, De-Fusion, Wrath of the Demons, Future Fusion**

**/\/\/**

**Carly's Hand: Slip of Fortune, Earthbound Release, Fortune Lady Water, Fortune Lady Dark, Fortune Lady Light**

**\/\/\/**

**Misty's Hand: Sad Story - Dreadful Day, Savage Colosseum, Sorrowful Chain, Reptilianne Gardna, Reptilianne Spawn**

**\/\/\/\**

"If you ladies don't mind I will start things off." Naruto says to everyone while his eyes morphed into the Rinnegan.

"Draw!" Naruto says, Drawn: **Ancient Rules.**

"Alright I'll start things off with this, Ancient Rules, which allows me to special summon a 5 or above normal monster so come forth my Dark Magician in Attack mode."

_**Dark Magician ATK: 2500**_

"Next I activate Future Fusion and by sending the 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons in by deck to the grave i get the Ultimate Dragon, finally I play a pair of facedowns, over to you miss Tredwell." Naruto says.

**Field: Dark Magician (Atk: 2500), Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Atk: 4500)**

**S/T: Magical Dimension (Behind Magician), De-Fusion(Beside Future Fusion) (MD and De-Fusion SET) Future Fusion (Behind Ultimate Dragon)**

"Alright, I Draw." Misty says, Drawn: **Field Barrier**

"I activate the field spell Savage Colosseum, and then activate Field Barrier."

"So, that means you don't want the field spell gone, well Akiza it looks like we know what to aim at." Naruto muses. Akiza smirks and replies, "This is coming from a non-psychic Arcadia member." "In my own defence, Sayer Brain washed me."...

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Carly yells, and Misty continues, "With this all monsters in attack have to attack and I now summon Reptilianne Gardna in Defence mode."

**Reptilianne Gardna (Def: 2000)**

"I will play Sad Story - Dreadful Day, so now during the draw phase we reveal the card drawn, and if it is a trap it is returned to the deck and i shuffled. I End my turn." Misty states.

"I Draw, its my Mystical Space Typhoon which I am going to use to destroy your Field Barrier." Akiza says proudly.

**Misty's Field: Reptilianne Gardna (Def: 2000)**

**S/T: (Field Spell) Savage Colosseum**

"Next, I summon Witch of the Black Rose, and the witch effect activates, I check the top card of my deck and it is Rose Fairy, who is now special summoned, and then I will tune my Level four tuner Witch, with my Level three Rose Fairy to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon in Attack mode. Then, I will play Thorn of Malice on my dragon bringing its attack to 3000. I'll play one facedown and end my turn."

**Akiza's Field: Black Rose Dragon (Atk: 3000)**

**S/T: Thorn of Malice (Equipped to BRD), Phantom Destruction (Set)**

"Draw," Drawn:** Enlightenment**

"I Summon Fortune Lady Light in Defence mode, then I set a facedown and end my turn."

**Carly's Field: Fortune Lady Light (Def: 200)**

**S/T: Slip of Fortune (Set)**

"My Turn, I Draw." Naruto says. Drawn: Reaper's Apprentice

"I am sorry but, if you do not leave now your lives are forfeit." Naruto says seriously.

"I don't believe you, I see your future, and you will not win this duel." Carly retorts.

"Fine then, I first activate De-Fusion and Defuse my dragon into its original set. Then I special Summon the Reaper's Apprentice due to his effect."

**Naruto's Field: Blue-Eyes White Dragon x 3 (ATK: 3000 x 3), Reaper's Apprentice (ATK: 2950), Dark Magician (Atk: 2500)**

**S/T: Magical Dimension (Set)**

"Now I will end this, I sacrafice my Three Blue Eyes." Naruto says, then begins the chant, "Almighty protector of Sun and Sky, I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thy self from orb of Light and bring me victory in this fight. I Beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Naruto yells.

"NO WAY!" yells everyone while widening of the eyes.

**Naruto's Field: Winged Dragon of Ra (ATK: 9000, DEF: 7500), Reaper's Apprentice (ATK: 2950), Dark Magician (Atk: 2500)**

**S/T: Magical Dimension (Set)**

"Now Ra will . . ." *BOOM*

"Well thats it for now, we will meet again." Carly, and Misty say as they disappear into the shadows...

_**DUEL MODE TERMINATED**_

AUTHOR POV...  


_***BOOM*  
**_  
"Crap, the building is coming down." Naruto says. Akiza says, "I am out of energy, I can't get us out, and on top of that there is no way the four of us could get to the bottom floor quick enough." Luna then asks, "Naruto, you can get us out cant you?"

Naruto loks at the wall, then turns to them and says, "Alright, what I am about to do you are to trust me at all times, and be ready." Everyone nodded, and Akiza asked sarcastically, "What are you going to do, blow the wall up and fly us out?" Naruto looked sheepish, and says, "Actually that is exactly what I will be doing." Leo and Akiza widen their eyes. Luna was not surprised as she had seen a few tricks in the spirit world.

**"Lava Release: Lava Dragon"** Naruto says as he spits a magma dragon at the wall which melted away and then, **"Rinnegan Summoning Jutsu: Bird"** and a giant bird appeared out of nowhere and Naruto gets everyone on and says, "Hold on tight, and do not let go until I say it is okay to. Sky through the wall now and take flight, this building is collapsing." The Bird nodded and flew out, then Naruto pointed to where Jack and Yusei were, and landed there. "Well you can all let go and get off now, and Sky you can head home." Sky nodded to Naruto and dispersed after everyone was off. Jack asked Naruto, "Did you see anyone named Carly in there, and my other question is what are you?"

Naruto said, "Jack, Akiza and myself tag duelled a pair of girls by the names or Misty, and Carly. As for the second question, I am a human, but not of this world. You want more info, I need a bed to sleep on first."

Yusei nodded to this and said, "We will move this to Blister's place, he has a few extra rooms and beds." Naruto then said, "Who will get who there, as I know both of your runners can only carry one extra. I'll Carry Luna." Luna got on Naruto's back, Akiza got on Yusei's runner, and Leo on Jack's. "Now are you sure you can keep up." Yusei asks.

"Yusei, Jack just drive and go, I'll follow." Naruto said.

Then when they got to Blister's building they got everyone to bed and when they got up in the morning Naruto explained he was human but not from this world and that his ace, was originally a demon within...

Just then Mina came in and says, "I am sorry to break up your morning, but Director Goodwin wants to see you, Jack, Yusei, Luna, and Akiza." Luna then says, "I won't go anywhere without Leo," Akiza said the same, but for Naruto, as he is the closest thing she has to a good friend at the moment from Sayer's fall to death.

Next thing you know everyone is off to see Goodwin...

**"Kit, you think this is going to answer the questions you seek?" Kurama asks.** 'Kurama I hope so, I really hope so..."

_Well till next time people... Review please_

_#107 tachyon dragon will be revealed soon_

_this will become a Naruto/Akiza Later..._

_and i am thinking of making Naruto his own 8-star synchro dragon_

_WELL SEE YA LATER_


	5. Mini Update for Naruto's Decks

Just a mini add on the 8-star synchro dragon...

:D

Purity Dragon

(Level 8 Divine Synchro Dragon)

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuners.

This monster can negate any monster, spell or trap effect during the battle phase. Purity Dragon gets an additional 100 attack points for each Dragon or Spellcaster in the card graveyard.

.


	6. Signers and the battles begin

"Talking" - Normal Characters

_"Talking" - Flashback Normal Characters, Duel Spirits_

**"Talking" - Kyuubi, Announcer, Demonic Presences...**

_**'Thinking' - Kyuubi, Announcer, Demonic Presences...**_

_'Thinking' - Normal Characters_

'Thinking' - Flashback Normal Characters, Duel Spirits...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Naruto: Reverse of Arcadia /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 4: Goodwin meets the Signers and it Begins**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Naruto: Reverse of Arcadia /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Author's POV**_

Everyone (Naruto, Leo & Luna, Akiza, Yusei, and Jack) were all picked up by Mina and Trudge because they, rather the reluctant Signers, were requested a chat with Goodwin. As they were going Naruto explained that he was originally a Ninja from a different world that had suffered losses and he had come to this one. Then all of a sudden the car stopped and everyone got out as the doors to the vehicle opened, and Mina lead everyone to meet up with Goodwin, while Trudge went off somewhere.

Goodwin brings everyone to an elevator that starts going deep underground.

"I didn't expect the extra people with the signers." Goodwin says.

Naruto says, "Well some people want answers to questions, and I have a few questions I need answered myself, and I believe you have those answers. On another note a few people want Leo and myself here so you will have to deal with it."

Goodwin didn't reply and faced forward. The elevator stopped and opened the doors, everyone followed Goodwin to 2 large temple looking doors.

"This is the Temple the signers used to praise and worship the Crimson Dragon, Luna, Akiza, Jack, Yusei, you four are four of five Signers that are meant to save this world from the Dark Signers." Goodwin states.

And at that very moment the four Signers arms glow, and the Crimson Dragon appears...

'So that is the Crimson Dragon' Naruto thought. **"Yup, and that is what brought you out of mind control during the Fortune Cup" Kurama says.** 'Well now I need to know,' "Goodwin if I am not a signer then how did I see the match Yusei and Jack fought with Akiza and Luna also watching" Naruto asks curiously. Luna says, "Yeah, thats a good point, if only signers were able to watch then Naruto would not be able to see the match."

Yusei and Jack look at each other, blink, and then Yusei asks, "Naruto was there?" Naruto, Akiza & Luna all nod.

"Well then maybe since he is atuned to the Spirit world he may have seen the fight because of that." Goodwin says thinking about something else, 'Hm, this could be troublesome...'

_**Elsewhere (Narutoverse Heaven)**_

Shikamaru and Shikaku sneeze, and mumble "Troublesome people taking our word..."

Ino and Yoshino say, "What was that?!"

Shikamaru and Shikaku look at each other and say, "Troublesome women..."

_**Back in the 5ds verse, Underground somewhere. . .**_

Goodwin shivered...

Goodwin then says, "Well the four of you a job to accomplish, and that is to shut down the reactors within the Satellite Sector, to do so you must use your dragon cards on the reactor for your specific dragon."

Luna asks, "What about me, I don't have Ancient Fairy Dragon."

Naruto cuts in and says, "Luna you will probably gain Ancient Fairy Dragon when the time is right. Until then you have your brother and myself backing you up. Other than that there are four reactors and what else, there should be one more thing on that list. Five signers 5 checkpoints."

Goodwin sighs, "You are correct, after the four reactors have shut down you need to also then shut down the old Ener-D Reactor under the Satellite."

"So what are we waiting for, the sooner we head into Satellite and do this the sooner we can be done with this." Naruto says confidently.

Yusei then asks, "Before we go, I want one thing done if we should succeed."

"And what is that," Goodwin asks a bit curiously.

"A bridge connecting the Satellite with New Domino, so all of those people within the Satellite have a chance at a new life with hope." Yusei says.

Goodwin sighs again, "Very well then, if you succeed in taking the Dark Signers down, you may a bridge will be built. Now outside a helicopter with your runners loaded are ready for your departure."

Everyone heads on, and then Naruto asks, "Yusei when you came to the Movement base you were a bit shaken up at the time, why was that?"

Everyone listens in, "Naruto, Jack this would concern the both of you the most, the reason I was shaken up was I had just barely survived a match against one of the Dark Signers, and an old friend."

Jack steps in now, "By old friend, you don't mean Kallin do you Yusei." Yusei looks away. Naruto and Jack look at each other and sigh. Naruto then asks, "What was it like, the Earthbound Immortal..."

"It was terrifying I only think a select handful of cards could even attempt to beat them. They are unable to leave the field so long as a field spell is in affect, and in a Turbo Duel it is impossible to rid of that. On top of that you cannot mount a proper attack on them." Yusei says while gripping his hands together.

"Well then, that just means we will need to use there weaknesses against them, for Akiza and Luna they can assuredly remove field spells and topple the Immortals, for you and Jack, I recommend find a solution to allow you to remove the ability of it can't be targeted and kill it that way." Naruto says.

"And how would you take an Immortal on Naruto." Jack asks. Naruto smirks, "Remember the black card I used on Crow when we first met," Jack and Yusei nod, "well if I use Galaxy-Eyes photon dragon in the summoning of Neo, I neutralize all of the other face-up card effects on the field, and then I would wage war on the Immortals." Naruto says.

Trudge comes on intercom, "We are approaching Satellite where should we land." Yusei directs Trudge to land at Martha's place.

_**Time Skip Morning**_

Everyone met and saw who they would be fighting, and so the groups were Yusei, and Jack on their own, Akiza and Mina, and lastly Trudge on his runner carrying Leo, and Naruto on his runner that was at Martha's carrying Luna. That was until a strange light hit Naruto's runner, and he and Luna disappeared.

_**(I am not going to do the Duel between Leo and Devack, because I would get a headache, you will see a match soon)**_

_**Spirit World Naruto and Luna meet up with Regulas and Torunka…**_

"Okay so we will head for the castle and free Ancient Fairy Dragon on this side and then deal with Devack." Luna says. Naruto is driving his runner while Regulas ran beside and Torunka was on his back. **Kyuubi appeared as well… "Kit my time is up, I leave my powers entrusted within you," Kyuubi then disappeared… Stars of Kyuubi scattered and a necklace appeared around Naruto's neck…**

"Kyu…" Naruto mutters sadly.

"Okay then will we charge in, or are we going to come up with a plan." Torunka says.

Naruto thought of one, "Well how about this since we are here, we pretend we captured Regulas, and say that him and Ancient Fairy Dragon need to be sealed at the same time to get their power, then when he releases her, we will stall the ape king."

"I am fine with this, but how are you going to make him feel comfortable with releasing Ancient Fairy Dragon from her shackles." Regulas says, as Luna and Naruto get off Naruto's runner and he sealed it up.

"Well we can start by putting you in a rolling cage **'****Wood Release: Rolling Prison Technique'**" A wood prison type cage appears around Regulas, "Now I will pull this, in and between myself and Luna we will make him a believable story . . . hopefully" Naruto mutters at the end.

"Ok then, lets begin." Naruto then puts a cloak of the Akatsuki on him, and a small brown cloak on Luna and Torunka each, and pulls out one of his swords that he hides in a cane.

_**Mini-skip to where Ancient Fairy Dragon sends Naruto and Luna back to the real world….**_

Luna and Naruto then appear and face Devack as Leo rests, "You will fight us at the same time." Naruto declares.

"Fine but I will start with Twice the Lifepoints…"

_**DUEL MODE Activated**_

**Naruto: 4000 Luna: 4000**

**Devack: 8000**

**To Be Continued….**

_**Sorry I took awhile, the duels in the next chapter will be this 2 on 1, the Greiger vs. Naruto, and maybe the Action of Yusei and Kallin going at it…. :D**_

_**Though the next chapter shall be epic …. :D**_


	7. Luna's Resolve and Greiger's Rage Beings

"Talking" - Normal Characters

_"Talking" - Flashback Normal Characters, Duel Spirits_

**"Talking" - Kyuubi, Announcer, Demonic Presences...**

_**'Thinking' - Kyuubi, Announcer, Demonic Presences...**_

_'Thinking' - Normal Characters_

'Thinking' - Flashback Normal Characters, Duel Spirits...

(Mini AN: ADDING a card of my own to Luna's deck as a gift from Torunka, Synchro Taker, At the cost of half your life you can send one synchro monster from any extra deck to your field in Defence position, on top of that the monster summoned becomes the target for any and all attacks for the next 5 turns...)(TRAP Card)

(Also Partner Grab a spell that special summons as many monsters as possible from your teammate grave at the cost of 1500 lifepoints. At the end phase the monsters summoned are destroyed and deal 100 x the number of monster summoned to all players.)(Kurama gave to Luna before he disappeared)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Naruto: Reverse of Arcadia /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Chapter 5: Immortals Monkey vs. The 1st Signer and a man of power**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Naruto: Reverse of Arcadia /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Author's POV**_

_Last Time:_

_Luna and Naruto then appear and face Devack as Leo rests, "You will fight us at the same time." Naruto declares._

"_Fine but I will start with Twice the Lifepoints…"_

_DUEL MODE Activated_

_Naruto: 4000 Luna: 4000_

_Devack: 8000_

Now The Fun Begins:

**Devack's Hand: Closed forest, Ape Fighter, Horn of the Phantom Beast, Mind Control, Heavy Storm**

**Luna's Hand: Swords of Revealing Light, Chaos-End Master, Kuribon, Regulas, Bad Reaction to Simochi**

**Naruto's Hand: De-Fusion, The Tricky, Delta Flyer, Draining Shield, Monster Reborn**

Naruto says, "Well since we have the upper hand in player strength, go ahead and take the first move Devack."

"Very well then, but you will regret that dearly, Draw." Devack says. **Drawn: His Immortal Monkey ( :/ )**

"I will start by playing my Field spell, Closed Forest." (A/N: Anime Eff: All face-up Beast-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each monster in your Graveyard.)

"Next, I summon Ape Fighter in Attack Mode (ATK: 1900/ Def: 1200). Finally 2 facedowns to end my turn. **Facedowns: Heavy Storm, Horn of the Phantom Beast**

"Alright then my move," Naruto says. **Drawn: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon…**

"Now I ditch a Card to special summon The Tricky (Ditched: Luster Dragon), Now I shall go and summon Delta Flyer. Now I tune my Tricky with my level 3 tuner Delta Flyer, Dragon of pure light show the man all of which comes from the light which overcomes their darkness. I Synchro Summon Purity Dragon (ATK: 2700/ Def: 2850)

(Eff: This card can negate any monster, spell, or trap during the Battle phase. Purity Dragon gets an additional 100 attack points for each spellcaster and dragon in the grave.)

"Now I will lay a pair of facedowns, and end my turn there." Naruto states calmly.

Devack picks it up, "My move once more, Draw," **Drawn: Rescue Rabbit**

"Now I summon my Rescue Rabbit and release it to special summon my Dark Tuner Dark Ape, and Ape Magician. But none of my monster will remain for long, as I tune both my Ape Fighter and Ape Maigician with my dark tuner, Dark Ape. Through Chaos and destruction a revolution in darkness arises. I Synchro summon my Zeman the Ape King, who gets an additional 400 attack through my field spell. (ATK: 2900/Def: 1800)"

"Though since I can't attack I will end my turn." Devack says calmly.

**Devack's Hand: Mind Control, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu**

**Luna's Hand: Swords of Revealing Light, Chaos-End Master, Kuribon, Regulus, Bad Reaction to Simochi**

**Naruto's Hand: De-Fusion, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon**

"My move." Luna says, **Drawn: Synchro Taker**

"First I play the Swords of Revealing Light to stop you from attacking for 3 turns, next I summon Regulus in Defence mode (DEF: 1000 Atk: 1700), finally I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Since I cannot attack, I will Draw, and then play Mind Control and take your Regulas, and will now release both Regulas and Zeman the Ape King, in order to Advance Summon a monster beyond all comprehension, I summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu in Attack mode (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400)"

"Oh crap." Naruto says.

"Well, now I activate a trap, Synchro Destruction, at the cost of half my life points I can now say any Synchro monster, and no matter the extra deck it will be summoned to my field in defence mode with the cost it becomes the opponents attack target for any attack targeting my field the next 5 turns, meaning your immortal will have to strike the Ancient Fairy Dragon. (DEF: 3000 ATK: 2100), I also activate this, my Bad Reaction to Simochi, which prevents you from using effects to increase your life as this will decrease your life by what you are to gain.

"Fine then, I end my turn, after I destroy your swords with my Mystical Space Typhoon, though I will also take 2800 points from your friend, Cusillu attack the blonde directly. "

_**Luna: 2000 Naruto: 1200 Devack: 8000**_

**Luna's Field:**

**Monsters: Ancient Fairy Dragon (Def: 3000 / Atk: 2100)**

**S/T: Bad Reaction to Simochi**

**Naruto's Field:**

**Monsters: Purity Dragon (Atk: 2900 / Def: 2850)**

**S/T: Draining Shield, Monster Reborn**

**Devack's Field:**

**Monsters: Earthbound Immortal Cusillu**

**S/T: Heavy Storm**

"My Move." Naruto Says. Drawn: **Future Fusion**

"Well now, I think it is time to play full out, and stop your immortal from doing anymore damage. I play future Fusion, which allows me to send the required cards to the grave to fusion summon a monster, so I send three Blue-Eyes white dragons to the grave to summon my ultimate dragon, which I now De-fuse with defusion."

**Naruto's Field: Purity Dragon (Atk: 2900), Blue-Eyes x 3 (Atk: 3000 x 3)**

"Though I can't attack and all, but I think I will stop all effects from working now. I now Release two Blue-eyes to Special summon Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon in Attack mode, then I activate my Monster Reborn to revive a Blue-Eyes."

"That was a waste you still have 3 monster's with 3000 attack." Devack says confused at Naruto's play.

Naruto smiles, "Normally you would be right, though I now overlay my two Blue-Eyes, with Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, in order to open the overlay network and Xyz Summon, Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon in Attack Mode (ATK: 4500) and since Galaxy Eyes was used in the summoning all other face up cards effects are negated meaning even though the field spell's effects are negated your monkey stays due to its effects also negated. Unfortunately, I cannot attack this turn, so I end."

"Draw," Devack says, **Drawn: Stop Defence…**

"I play Stop Defence switching all defence monsters into attack mode. Now, I use Heavy Storm to destroy all spells and traps, and since my immortal's effect is negated it stays. Next, Cusillu destroy Purity Dragon. (Don't forget since Neo is on the field Naruto's Dragon is at its base 2700…)"

**Naruto: 1100 Luna: 2000 Devack: 8000**

"Luna, take him down."

Luna nods, "I, Draw." **Drawn: Partner Grab**

"I play Partner Grab, at the cost of 1500 lifepoints I can special summon as many monsters as possible from Naruto's grave to my field

**Luna: 500**

"I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Purity Dragon, The Tricky, and Delta Flyer."

**Luna's Monsters: Ancient Fairy Dragon (Atk: 2100), Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Atk: 3000), Purity Dragon (Atk: 2700), Delta Flyer (Atk: 1500), The Tricky (Atk: 2000)**

**Devack's Monster: Cusillu (Atk: 2800)**

Devack's eyes widen, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

"Yeah, you figured it out, it's over." Naruto says.

"Blue-Eyes, destroy the over grown Monkey, and then everyone else Drop Devack's life to 0." Luna shouts.

_**(3000 + 2100 + 1500 + 2000 + 2700 = 11, 300 Atk… - 2800 = 8, 500 pts of damage.)**_

Devack smiled, "You have definitely have grown young Signer, now close the gate using your Dragon." Devack disappeared in a flash of particles.

Luna then went and locked the 1st Tower…

"Alright then, I will bring Leo and Luna to safety and get Leo treated." Trudge said, Naruto nodded, and rode off on his runner towards Yusei who had started his 2nd round with Kallin.

On the way, he sees a duelist on a runner heading the same way with a whale symbols glowing on his arm, "Hey, you with the marks stop." Naruto yelled. Greiger stopped, and looked, "You are not Yusei, you aren't worthy to fight me," he said. Naruto got ticked and said, "If you want Yusei you will duel and beat me first or decline and I blow you off the road with a few of my tricks." Naruto smiled the sweet smile that promised pain, (Think Unohana's smiles XD )…

Greiger sweated a bit then responded with, "Fine, first to turn the corner up there takes the first move."

_**Speed World Activated Auto-Pilot Disabled, Duel Mode Activated**_

**Naruto: 4000 Greiger: 4000**

**Hands: 5 cards…**

**Naruto goes 2****nd**** … also**

**CUTTTT….**

_Sorry for the wait for the newest chapter but I have been busy with school, and mine goes till June so yea, also cardfight vanguard has some of my attention it is awesome, which I might make a cardfight vanguard and naruto cross over, but for now, I will start on the next chapter with a new format to duel with, and also start the cardfight vanguard one maybe… The Ninja and the Goddess will probably be my title :D_

_**PEACE OUT PEOPLE :P**_


End file.
